


一些摸鱼

by Vickyzwy



Category: Christian Bale fandom
Genre: Christian has a vagina and a penis, M/M, Slut Shaming, Top!Reader, bottom! Christian Bale, mob!Christian Bale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 一部分是真人pwp，一部分是披着角色皮的克里斯芭pwpxp产物，这里的芭都是我脑出来的纸片人，和真实的那个芭无关
Relationships: Christian Bale/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

你熟稔地拉开他背后的拉链，把手探进去捏他软弹的屁股。你知道他为了方便，总会裸着就穿上工作服，薄薄的一层布料根本掩盖不住他的臀部和胸口的曲线，有时候你甚至觉得他在勾引你——一个涨了奶的婊子在你面前晃来晃去，屁股又圆又翘，阴茎毫不遮掩地把裤子撑起一个柱形的弧度。  
“别……”他皱着眉拒绝你。臀部的肌肉因为突然接触冷空气和你放肆的动作而不由自主地紧了紧，这让他的拒绝看上去更像是欲拒还迎的勾引。  
骚货。你心想，不知道这婊子在你不在的时候和多少男人做过了——“不要这样。”拧起他那两条好看的眉毛，表情严肃地哑着嗓子向男人们讨饶。  
谁都知道他是个骚婊子。  
他话不多，每天只是在自己的工位上沉默地做着自己的活计，看上去冷峻又难以接近。你的眼神偶尔会扫到他那边，他的长发总是把脸遮住一半，一缕碎发从额前垂下来，鱼似的随着他的动作游弋。他寡言且孤僻，从不与人交流。你曾经觉得他像个来人间体验苦难的圣母，带着神圣的冷意和让人不敢亵渎的气质。  
你曾经敬畏他，像欣赏大师的画作一般远距离地欣赏他，把隐秘的念头藏在最深处的心里。  
起初你不相信他会做那种事。你没办法忘怀消息传到自己耳朵里时，心里的那种愤怒和难以置信。  
你的圣母会把屁股撅起来，心甘情愿地做男人的性欲发泄工具，只要给的钱够多，也许他什么都能做。  
“你知道吗，那个Russell，平时少言寡语的那个。”你的朋友兴奋地和你讲述他是如何在机器后面把你漂亮的画作肏得口水直流，讲他如何握着阴茎拍你心中圣母的漂亮脸蛋，而圣母又是如何伸出舌头追着舔他的鸡巴。  
“他家里欠债了，他那个弟弟欠的不少。”朋友说到这里叹了口气，却丝毫没有对他的怜悯，语气中满是对婊子的鄙夷。“十美元就能让他帮你吸出来，那张小嘴不知道伺候过多少男人了，骚的不行。十五美元就给你腿交。哎，你可别嫌贵，这家伙居然他妈的长了个女人的屄，又骚又软，你一蹭他就哼一声，水多得顺着大腿根往下淌。我听说上次有个人，蹭他的骚屄给他蹭尿了，大腿根哆嗦着就尿了一裤子……”你皱着眉听他讲完坊间流传的关于婊子的风言风语，“内射多少钱？”  
他愣了一下，随即扬了扬眉毛，表情戏谑：“他可有个女人的屄，说不定也有子宫，别把他弄怀孕了。”顿了顿，又接下去，“听他们说好像是三十美元？还是三十五来着，不过好像很少有人要求这个，都怕摊上个甩不掉的拖油瓶。”  
你向朋友道谢，感谢他分享的轶事，感谢他毁了你心里纯洁的画，感谢他给了你实施藏在心底的小秘密的可能性。  
很难形容你那天到底有多愤怒。你寡言的艺术品，在别的男人身子底下狗喘着雌伏求欢，你的圣母，是被别人戏弄的母狗。而这一切你都没有参与，现在甚至连肏他都可能排不上号。  
那天你拿出了半个月的工资，塞到他被胸肌挤得紧绷的领口里，然后把他肏得连请了两天病假。  
你不知道是他真的是个婊子这个事实让你恼火，还是你不是第一个肏他的人这件事更让你生气。不过他真的像你朋友所说的那样，只要钱给的够多，就什么都可以做。  
你泄愤似的把阴茎捅进他的嘴里，顶到他的喉咙，直捅到他的会厌。他并不反抗，只是干呕着流出眼泪，任你像使用飞机杯似的使用他的嘴。口水和抽插出的白色泡沫从他的嘴角溢出来，打湿了他浅棕色的漂亮胡子，透明的涎液挂在他修剪整齐的胡须上，晶莹得像眼泪。你把自己从他嘴里抽出来，以为他会因为不常做这种事而咳嗽，却发现他只是抬起自己湿漉漉小狗样的眼睛讨好地看着你，伸出还滴着淫液的舌头，又舔上了你的阴茎。  
你绝望地发现，他深喑此道，且乐在其中。  
那天之后，你便成了他的常客，付最多的钱，占有他最久。


	2. 接前文

“我钱给的还不够多吗？”你反手毫不客气地扇了他挺翘的屁股一巴掌，“谁不知道你就是条吃惯了男人鸡巴的骚母狗，装什么纯。”机器的轰鸣盖过了掌掴的脆响，但他的脸却依然因为羞耻而一直红到了耳根。  
“旁边有人，Dave还没走，厂长今天也要来检查……”他声音沙哑，像微风吹过的湖一样轻轻颤抖。  
“害怕了？”你贴近他的后背，右手仍不紧不慢地揉着他的一瓣臀肉，另一只手摸到自己的裤兜里，掏出一卷卷成桶状的纸币，举到他面前晃了晃。“只要你愿意听我的话，这些就都是你的。”  
他沉默了，过了片刻，压低了嗓子跟你说成交，求你别太过分。  
你不过分。你觉得自己不过分——付钱，得到自己应得的服务而已。  
他把腿岔开，塌下腰，把自己最软最隐蔽的地方暴露给你。你着迷于把他捅开的过程，用最火热的热情撕破他清冷的外衣。其实你一直是个好床伴，温柔又懂得循序渐进，但在和Russell做的时候却完全是个恶劣的混蛋。  
你克制不住自己想把他弄疼弄伤的邪恶欲望，像个原始又野蛮的动物，把他腿根的红痕、颈间的青紫和肩膀上的齿印当做对自己所有权的宣告。其实你明知道他不属于你，只有在你把钱塞进他衣服里的时候他才会短暂地眷顾你，愿意打开双腿、或者跪在你脚下，接纳你因为他而滚烫粗硬的阴茎。  
每次你伏在他身上挺腰，都像是幼稚的泄愤——他为什么是这种人？你为什么会为他动心？他为什么完全不属于你？  
“叫出来啊，”你抬起手用力扼住他的脖子，下半身像往常一样毫不留情地顶撞，直捅到深处后丝毫不留恋地抽出大半，把他粉嫩的穴肉带出穴口又猛地插进去，囊袋撞击在他撅起的肉臀上，发出淫荡的脆响。  
他不吭声。你也知道他不会出声。大概是仅存的自尊心作祟，即使被肏得狠了他也不会开口求饶，只是半张着嘴，压紧了喉咙，在你耳边带着气音低声呜咽。有时候你甚至觉得被你压在身下的是个幼女，是个和族群失散的可怜小动物，喊哑了嗓子，因为害怕和不知所措，把头埋进臂弯里低低地哭。可是夹紧了你下身的温暖肉穴和那张熟练舔吮你阴茎的嘴却一次次告诉你——他是个婊子，肚子里装满了精液和驯服嫖客的门路。他会提前把下体洗净，在自己女人的屄穴里塞上一枚跳蛋，手指涂了油把自己的后穴捅开，对着镜子把自己玩得又热又湿，然后提上裤子，为再次扒下它做好了充分的准备。  
后来你才知道，他不是不会叫，只是不在你面前叫。朋友们在一起讨论他的时候，总是带着些许自豪和夸张，说自己把他肏得嗓子都叫哑了。“那我是独一无二的吗？”你附和着大家的笑闹，在心里问他，“你对我是特别的吗？”  
Russell与你心意不通，他永远不会告诉你答案。  
可能他只是看破了你的心思和喜好，婊子的本性让他不由自主地迎合你的征服欲罢了。也或许你真的是特别的那个？你到最后也没知道答案。  
“这是你的小费。”你还没从他的穴里抽出去，阴茎仍肿胀着填在他的后穴里，不紧不慢地抽插磨蹭。“马上你就能拿到了，”你抬手扯住他懒洋洋披在肩上半长微卷的栗色发梢，在他耳边调笑，另一只手捏着那卷纸币，在他覆盖着一层薄薄脂肪的大腿内侧划过，激起一片紧张激动的战栗。  
他以为帮你弄出来，你就会把钱给他，于是更努力地收缩自己的穴口，还不待你挺腰，便急切地把自己往你的阴茎上送。却没想到你极尽老主顾的慷慨与信任，还没做完就把钱塞给了他——塞进了他两腿间女人的穴里。  
你扒开那两瓣湿润的软肉，浅浅探进半个指节，在他的肉缝里刮蹭。他的花穴因为无人照顾而空虚地淌着水，你一碰，湿润紧致的肉洞便连带正含着你阴茎的后穴一并敏感地绞紧了。  
他察觉到你的意图，惊惧地扭头看你，湿润的小狗眼睛里充满了祈求。  
“别……”他的话被你的动作打断，余下的字句还没吐出来，就被一声绵长带着颤音的呻吟噎住了。  
被你强行塞进去一截的纸币卡在他的肉穴里，猝不及防的刺激让你身下的漂亮婊子软了腰，你能感觉到他大腿的肌肉猛地绷紧，又尽力放松。粗糙的纸面几乎立刻被他的淫水濡湿了，穴道里的异物感让他的肉穴条件反射似的收缩吮吸，他不得不把手探进腿间，手指颤抖着捏住还留在外面的一截，小心翼翼地试图把它抽出来。


	3. 厨房

你醒来的时候他已经在厨房里开始准备早饭了——没穿衣服，只是裸着罩上了一条难以蔽体的围裙，围裙粉色的带子垂下来，随着他的动作磨蹭他的臀缝。  
你闻到了蛋清在油的炙烤下散发出的香气。煎鸡蛋，也许还有两根香肠，就和平时一样。此时此刻，食物的香气几乎像是情欲的催化剂，又或者只是因为你正全心全意地欣赏着他腰背随着动作而起伏流动的肌肉，还有紧实的臀部和健硕的大腿。没有哪个男人能抵抗的住这样的诱惑，你不可避免地硬了。  
他还没意识到你站在他背后，仍专心致志地照顾着锅里的香肠和鸡蛋，柔顺的的栗色卷发在他的肩上一跳一跳的，像几只小雀，他抬手给鸡蛋翻一面，发梢便调皮地抖一抖。你想起他骑在你身上的时候也是这样，用两腿间的小嘴把你的阴茎吞进去又吐出来，散在肩侧的发尾也跟着主人雀跃地弹动。  
你伸手摸上他的腰，沿着肌肉的波涛一路摸到他的大腿。  
“你醒了？”他倒没有惊讶，只是微微偏了偏头，算是向你打招呼。  
你没回答他，手指停留在他的两腿中间。  
他没并紧双腿，两条结实的长腿岔开，你可以从中间看到他软软垂着的阴茎和两颗不小的卵蛋。他的动作有些僵硬，两条腿移动的时候也不太敢并紧，大概是你这两天肏他肏狠了。昨晚你就注意到他的屄穴有点泛红，但是没太在意——因为他昨晚叫得比任何时候都浪，还没等你肏进去，就晃着屁股往里吞你的阴茎。看他今天这个样子，想必是屄口已经被肏肿了。  
“别闹。”他想制止你在他腿间抠弄的手，但已经开始淌水的穴口却让他的话变得毫无说服力。  
“今天不肏你，”你把自己已经全勃了的阴茎掏出来，龟头抵到他的肉缝上，“把腿并紧了。”  
“别胡闹，我还在做饭呢……”他声音软下来，在口头上严正地拒绝你，而在行动上乖乖地并紧了腿。  
他的腿并不比他的肉穴差，厚实的腿肉挤压着你的阴茎，几乎夹得你要缴械。你的阴茎翘起一点弧度，每次肏进他两腿间的时候，龟头都狠狠地挤进那条红肿逼仄的肉缝里，捅出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。他可怜兮兮地红着眼眶回头看你，腿根发抖，你一挺腰他便梗着喉咙小动物似的哼哼。  
“疼……”他求你慢点，求你今天放过他，可下身却分明夹着腿被你蹭得喷了一次，前面的阴茎也挺起来，把围裙都顶得凸起了一个色情的弧度。  
“好好做饭，煎蛋要把握好火候。”你把自己捅进他的两腿间便不再动弹，任他两瓣肥腻的阴唇半包住自己的阴茎，饥渴地勾引撮吸着。  
他抖着胳膊，勉强拿铲子把煎蛋翻了个面，终于在你隔着围裙的布料开始玩弄他勃起的阴茎时彻底崩溃了。  
你隔着粗糙的围裙握住他的茎身套弄，故意捏着布料磨蹭他前段敏感的马眼。  
“别闹了……”他声音发抖，几乎是在哀求。但下身却忍不住摆起腰来，一边骑你塞进他腿间的阴茎，一边在你的手里蹭自己的性器。阴茎前端淌的爱液洇湿了围裙的布料，在扎紧的腰带下面留下一块深色的水痕。  
你恶意地堵住他的马眼，让他的快感飞在半空却无处着陆。“别发骚了，蛋要糊了。”你惩罚似的扇他肉感十足的屁股，把通红的掌印嵌在随着你的动作一波一波翻涌的肉浪上。“啧，真是个骚货。”  
情欲和难以释放的痛苦让他无暇顾及锅里其实早就熟透了的早饭，几乎将半个身子都伏在灶台上，像条发情期的母狗似的毫不矜持地撅起屁股，谄媚地扭着腰把自己往你的阴茎上送，用湿热的肉穴夹着你的性器又亲又吸，还回头用自己无辜小动物般的眼睛看你，仿佛下半身又骚又浪地蹭你阴茎的人并不是他。  
他知道你就吃这一套，想装得可怜一些求你赶紧肏他，求你让他射出来，却没想到这次失算了。  
你抬手帮他关掉还燃着的火，随后干脆利落地扯着栗色的长发把他压到了自己的腿间。他跪在你脚边，抬起头疑惑地看你，像是不知道自己该干什么，柔顺的长发被你蹂躏得凌乱不堪，有几缕垂在他眼前，发尾随着他的动作磨蹭他微翘的嘴角。  
“我也为你准备了早饭。”你像抚摸小动物似的揉弄他后脑的头发，温柔得仿佛刚刚拽着他让他跪下的人不是你。  
他懂你的意思，像只得到了奖励的乖巧小狗，伸出舌头去追逐你翘在他脸前面的阴茎。而你像个坏心眼的主人，握住自己的性器躲开他的舌头，羞辱性地在他的漂亮脸蛋上戳弄拍打，把黏糊糊的前液蹭到他修剪整齐的胡子上，看他下意识地伸着舌头想要舔干净。  
你刚掰开他的嘴，把阴茎捅进他的喉咙里，他便跪着射了，高潮的余韵让他无力控制自己，只能任你抓着头发，像使用性玩具似的粗暴地使用他的嘴。他像只被人扯烂了的布偶，意识朦胧，只记得张嘴接受你捅进去的东西，连吞咽都忘记，任由被你肏出白沫的口水打湿了自己的胡子，从嘴角淫荡地往下淌，在下巴处牵出一条银丝。  
你射在他舌头上，满意地看他卷起粉红色的舌头，把你射进去的东西全盘吞进肚子，然后下意识地又抱住你的腿，张嘴含住你疲软下来的阴茎，细心地用嘴帮你清理。


	4. 陪酒

你打工的夜店最近新来了个陪酒的男人，个子不矮，身形丰腴，留着及肩的卷发和修剪得整齐得体的胡子。  
据说他来面试的那天穿了一整套黑色的西装，坐下来的时候大腿把西装裤撑得紧绷绷的。别人都在笑他穿得假正经，来应聘一个众所周知的不正经工作还要穿得这么死板，结果在一众胸脯傲人，前凸后翘的美女中，这个男人被第一个录用了。有人注意到他从经理办公室出来的时候衬衫扣子少了两颗，大腿内侧还有一小块可疑的水痕。不过他本人倒是气定神闲，大大方方地把西装外套的扣子扣好，什么也没发生似的从外面前来应聘的人群面前走过。  
背后议论他的人不少，你也是其中一个。  
刚来几天，他身价就一涨再涨，比最先来的前辈都要贵出一半。  
点名要他陪的人也相当多，而他像只开屏的孔雀，带着得体的微笑，辗转在男人们中间。  
他每天准时穿着西装来酒吧上班，在更衣室换上他的工作服，踩着高跟鞋出去陪客人喝酒。  
那套廉价的兔女郎装被他穿得像是色情网站上诱惑人付费解锁的视频封面，腿根布料缝隙里溢出来的白肉如同恶毒的皇后手中的毒苹果般香气四溢，引人堕落。他只是站在那里，就像在勾引人触碰他、抚摸他，直到你想尝尝他的味道时，他才会冷淡地开口，告诉你应该付多少钱。  
他不瘦，甚至可以称得上健硕，腰背的线条起伏有致，看得出在身材上下过不少功夫。可与旁人不同，他的肌肉上还覆盖着一层不薄的脂肪，像蛋糕胚上的奶油，让他整个人的气质都变得又软又浪，周身仿佛都散发着熟透了的水蜜桃的香味。  
你没怎么和他说过话，他不太和同事交流，不需要工作的时候就只是坐在员工休息室的角落里跷着腿玩手机。可是你看过他被肏的样子，他和你想象的一样浪。  
你工作的这家夜店不是什么大门店，规矩不多，客人也比较放肆。给的钱多了，经理也睁一只眼闭一只眼，任其在店里撒欢。  
那次他去接待大概十几个客人，从隔壁市来的一群男的，西装革履，人模狗样。坐了不到半晌便叫人陪酒，点名要他，钱一把一把地往桌子上拍。  
经理爱钱，去员工休息室把他拽出来往客人中间一推就转身走了，吩咐服务生们做好自己该做的事，别看不该看的东西。  
你心里明镜似的知道会发生什么，那时候本该你换班休息，可是你愿意慷慨地替同事再值一班，鬼迷心窍地留在了那里。  
那晚他被玩得像个破烂的性爱玩具，里里外外都浸透了汁水，在客人们走了以后疲惫不堪地躺在沙发上，连浅棕色的发丝里都黏着客人的精液。  
第一个对他动手动脚的是个穿着一身蓝色高定西装的年轻人，头发被发胶固定得一丝不苟，假笑着摸到他的大腿中间。  
兔女郎装不是给男性穿的，他只能勉强把自己的阴茎藏在布料里。说藏也不太准确，布料上明显的凸起和两腿间卵蛋的形状让他看上去像个懂得欲擒故纵的经验老道的婊子。  
那男人笑嘻嘻地隔着布料去揉他鼓起来的阴茎，他倒是丝毫不慌，想必早就见识过这种场面了。  
他大大方方地坐在那群如狼似虎的男人中间，脸上仍噙着标准但充满冷淡距离感的露齿微笑，勾着身边一个眼神贪婪的金发中年人的肩膀，举起酒杯小口啜饮。任由那双不老实的手把他的阴茎摸得硬挺涨大，龟头都挤到了布料外面。  
那群男人最开始还像是有所顾忌，只是哄笑着往他的胸口塞钱，让他做各种淫秽妩媚的姿势。  
你看到他从沙发上被推搡到中间的桌子上，男人们围着他放肆地大笑，嘴里喷吐着污言秽语的夸奖，仿佛他是个被主人牵出来展示的淫贱宠物。  
他乖顺地把双腿岔开，蹲在桌子上，眼睛垂着，司空见惯似的让男人们把手伸进裹着他胸口的衣物里揉他的奶子，淫笑着夸他的胸脯有多么大多么柔软，多适合乳交。  
如果不是他翘起来的阴茎，你几乎要为他所受的凌辱打抱不平。  
他的确在被凌辱，可他也乐在其中。  
男人们似乎也发现了这一点，有几个端着酒杯去揉他已经完全挤出布料包裹的性器，淫邪地笑着把酒浇在他硬挺的阴茎上，伸出手就着酒液去揉他敏感的马眼和下面鼓胀的囊袋。  
酒水顺着他大腿肌肉的起伏淌到他的腿间，把他腿缝中间兜着私处的布料浸得湿透，湿漉漉地紧贴着他的大腿和屁股。  
男人们像是发现了新玩法，叫嚷着让他跪伏在桌子上，手不老实地捏他的腿根，往他下身的勉强能兜住臀肉的一层薄薄的布里塞进一大把一大把的纸币。  
他伏在桌子上，用膝盖和手肘支撑着自己的身体，栗色的长发垂下来，让人看不清他的表情。  
他们围着他，擎着酒杯对他挺翘的屁股评头论足，语气里毫不掩饰自己的欲望和垂涎。  
兔女郎的衣服本就紧绷，而他塌下腰撅起屁股的姿势更让布料紧紧地勒进他的肉里。男人们不知足地用力压他的腰，隔着布料抠弄他的后穴，让他把屁股翘得更高，方便他们把手里的酒淋上去，把自己的掌印印在他白皙丰腴的臀肉上。他屁股又圆又翘，手掌掴上去激起一层层的肉浪，像果冻似的颤巍巍的，惹得男人们爆发出一阵阵怪叫和惊呼，下体把西裤顶得鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“哎！这骚货还长了个屄！”  
不知谁第一个发现了这个秘密，破音的声音里带着难掩的惊喜。  
一群人围过去，试探着伸手摸他两腿间的布料。  
“靠，真的，又软又湿。”一个梳背头的男人把手指从那块布的缝隙里挤进去，骂骂咧咧地举起手让同伴们看自己手指上沾上的淫水。  
那群男人大概只是来找乐子的，最开始并没有真的想肏一个和自己性别相同的人，更何况他虽然穿着兔女郎装，踩着高跟鞋，屁股后还有个毛茸茸的兔尾巴，可是鸡巴大概比那帮往他胸肌挤出来的沟里拼命塞钱的男的都大。  
他大概也不是第一次遇到这样的客人了，叹了口气，两条漂亮的眉毛不耐烦地蹙起来，抬手把垂下来的卷发拢到耳后。  
那群男人刚要呵斥他怎么不听金主的指示就随便乱动，话音未到嘴边就又被生生吞了回去。  
他侧过头，像是为了看清男人们惊愕的丑态，双腿岔开，手指熟稔地摸向自己的下体。他们谁也没想到会看到这么香艳色情的景色，一个个都惊讶地半张着嘴，看着他把那块欲盖弥彰的布料扒开，两根手指摸进自己的阴唇，捅进花蕊里，把含羞的花瓣剥开。粉嫩的软肉湿漉漉的，还挂着刚被玩弄时流出来的淡色汁水，黏糊糊地顺着他的手指往下淌。  
“操……”不知谁低声骂了一句。  
那群男人吞着口水，狼似的盯着他，隔着西裤揉自己顶起来的性器。  
第一个把阴茎掏出来捅进他软嫩的屄穴里的男人似乎激起了同伴的嫉妒，他们互相推搡着，抢着要把自己的性器也塞到他的屄里，喂进他的嘴里。  
第一个男人像扑倒了猎物的狼，一只手攥住了他被折腾得凌乱的长发，另一只手掐住他的腰，伏在他身上狗喘着拼命顶弄。  
你看到他的脖颈随着男人的进入僵硬了一瞬，大概是润滑得不够细致，被粗鲁的动作顶痛了。他嘴微张着，喉结滚动，好像是在呻吟，可是声音不大，被男人们嘈杂的叫嚷和店里助兴的音乐声盖过去了。  
他好像和你的目光有一秒的重合，你刚想逃开他的视线，他就被那群男人们扯着头发按到了他们下身挺立的性器上。  
夜店迷蒙的灯光在他身上印下沉沦的痕迹，蓝色的紫色的光也随着他被顶弄的起伏而跳跃翻飞，他像是黑夜里小巷中勾人魂魄的魅魔，你以为他被你征服了，殊不知自己的三魂七魄早就被他吸了个干净。  
你离他不算太近，光影迷乱中只能看清他被人按在身上挺腰肏弄。  
两个男人一前一后，把他夹在中间，强迫他打开腿，两根阴茎把他前后的肉穴都塞得满满的。  
他张嘴大概是想叫，声音却立刻被捅进喉咙里的性器斩断。  
男人们围着他，争抢着把阴茎塞进他的屁股里和嘴里。他嘴里舔着两根，还忙不迭地用手去伺候周围等的不耐烦的客人。有几个实在忍不住了，握着自己淌着前液的性器往他的脸上和头发上蹭，最后射在了他已经被玩弄得潮红了的脸上。  
男人们的奸淫仿佛无休无止，他本就只能勉强蔽体衣料被撕碎，破破烂烂地挂在身上，随着动作前后晃动。他伏在沙发上，被人抓着头发按在下体，强迫他把自己的阴茎吞到最深处，像用飞机杯似的肏他的喉咙。背后两个男人扒着他的穴口，把两根阴茎一起塞到了那个软嫩的肉洞里。  
他们似乎是把他当成了个新奇的活的性玩具，在他身上恣意地发泄欲望，把精水一股脑地灌进他的肚子里，把他压在身子底下，实施一轮又一轮的暴行。你不忍再看，扭过头去，带着歉意和内疚把音响的声音又调大了一些。  
等男人们都走光以后，已经是后半夜即将凌晨。你端了杯水，小心翼翼地走过去想问问他需不需要帮助。  
他平躺在沙发上，腿还没合拢，乳白色的精液顺着已经被肏得闭合不能的两个红肿肉洞里淌下来，在他身下积成小小的一滩。  
他已经没有力气坐起来了，胸脯和腿根上净是青紫的掐痕和掌掴留下的艳红痕迹，脸上的涎水和精液糊成一团，胡子和发丝里的精液还在牵着丝往下滴。  
你之前从来没仔细看过他，只是偶尔会看着他低下头的侧脸晃神，却不敢去搭话。你从没注意过他的睫毛居然这么长，像小雀毛茸茸的尾羽，随着他的心跳微微颤动。  
你把水杯放在他身边的桌子上，便想转身离开，却被他拉住了。  
“帮帮忙？”他勉强侧过身从桌子上的烟盒里抽出一根烟，夹在手指中间，没试着坐起来，只是抬起眼睛示意你帮他点个火，嗓音沙哑得仿佛被炽热的风席卷过的沙漠。  
“啊，好的，当然。”你帮他点上火后识趣地走开，忍住没有回头再看。  
他在你身后重又阖上眼睛，抬手擦了擦胡子和脸上黏着的浊液，把散在眼前的碎发抚到脑后。然后深深地吸了一口烟，把自己埋进了袅袅烟雾中。


	5. 直播

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 直播，睡奸，迷奸，玩具，双性

他还沉沉地睡着，胸脯随着均匀的呼吸起伏，孩子般恬静美好。  
你轻手轻脚地绕过他，在他面前拾掇，架起一会儿直播用的三脚架和摄像头。  
这一切并不是临时起意。  
你在电视上看到他，这男人对着镜头笑得勾人，风韵十足的眉梢眼尾中间藏了媚药和烈酒，让你的肺腑烧得滚烫，满腔血液直往下流。  
他被你带走时，还穿着红毯上的那套西装。  
你摸清了他的杯子，借着侍者身份这得天独厚的条件，在他的酒里下了分量不小的春药，在他匆忙起身离场后尾随他到街角。你也备足了迷药，足够让他安静地被你带回家。  
有那么一会儿，你就坐在他面前，用眼神描摹他脸庞的轮廓。他长发、蓄须，藏在修剪整齐的胡髭下的嘴唇粉嫩湿润，在台上讲话时看得不大清楚，可凑近些观察却相当惹眼。你揉了揉自己裹在裤子里的阴茎，干脆在他身旁坐下，拉开拉链掏出那根已经半勃的东西蹭到他嘴边。  
你没想让他帮你口交，他还睡着，那几对狐狸似的犬齿难免刮蹭到你的性器。你只是握着自己的阴茎在他的胡须和嘴唇上磨蹭，用最直接有效的方法唤醒自己的性欲。  
这个场景你不知已经想象了多久。他躺在床上，那张西斯廷圣母般恬静优雅的脸被自己用前液玷污，圣像变成了淫荡的春宫图。圣洁和情色在他身上碰撞相融，你握着自己的阴茎，用青筋涨起的柱身磨蹭他的嘴唇和脸颊。好戏还在后面，你并不想在果实还没熟透时就过早地摘下来，只是享受着他漂亮的脸蛋被你用阴茎肆意玩弄猥亵的快感。你还在等他清醒过来发现自己失去了自由，而且从未如此地渴望被侵犯。  
算算时间，他应该快醒了。你调整好镜头的角度，小心地又给他喂了一些药——你可不想让他把自己那玩意咬断。  
直播间很快涌进不少人，屏幕上的污言秽语不堪入目，即使他仍穿着全套黑色西装，也不乏有眼尖的人叫嚣着要肏他的翘屁股，玩他把衬衫撑得紧绷的丰腴奶子。  
“这才配他。”你想。他在骚言浪语和带些情色意味的目光审视中美得更柔媚，你把手伸进他的西装里，隔着衬衫揉捏他柔软鼓胀的胸脯，用指尖捻那两粒已经硬起来的小巧乳头。春药让他的身体变得更柔软可欺，你分开他的大腿，去揉他腿间已经鼓起来的性器。他的意识还没清醒，可是身体却早已缓醒过来，淫荡地迎合陌生人的侵犯。  
你没把他的衣服脱掉，不是疏忽，而是刻意为之——他穿着这套严谨禁欲的黑色西装时反而更让你觉得他是个人尽可夫、愿意撅起屁股来教人把阴茎塞进自己软而紧的肉穴里的婊子。你放肆地隔着衣物撩拨他，听他嗓子眼里飘出来的猫似的呻吟。他有种古典的丰腴，大腿和臀上的软肉手感极好，睡梦中他不反感你揉捏他，反而哼唧着张开了腿，分明是想你再伺候得舒服一些。  
“骚货……”你从他身后退下来，重新站到他面前，调整了一下镜头的角度，好让“观众”们好好看看他发骚讨好的淫贱样子。你掐算着药效的时间，握住自己胀得发痛的阴茎蹭到他嘴边。你想在他清醒的时候肏他，倒不是因为想让他看清你的样子——诸如此类的荒诞理由，你向来务实且臻于享受，你想看他亲自证实你对他的评价，想听他被陌生人的阴茎捅进嘴里时喉咙里的一声娇哼。  
他缓缓把眼睛睁开两条缝隙，翕动的睫毛证明了他的清醒。他试探地挪了挪身子，春药的药效还要好久才过，下身肉穴里的麻痒和饥渴让他在恐惧与惊愤之前先感觉到了空虚难耐。他的意识还没彻底清明，本能的驱使让他想褪掉裤子，张开腿，用两腿间流水发骚的小穴迎接自己老婆的侵入。那根橡胶的假阴茎每次都会被他的两个肉洞暖热，他自己也会餍足地被肏到熟透，连哼唧的力气都没有。可是今天迎接他的不是他深爱的女人，也不是什么橡胶制的玩具。  
在药效影响下，掰开他的嘴相当轻松，他没力气反抗，也没机会合上自己的牙关。你咬着下唇，克制自己不要一下子捅到太深的地方而伤到他。这张嘴果然如你所想的一样软而热，湿热的舌头在口腔里挣扎着想要抵抗，却被你塞进半截的阴茎压住，只能徒劳地翻动，无意识地伺候侵入口中的东西。你被他舔得几乎克制不住，梦寐以求的场景让你爽得难以抑制自己的呻吟，你肖想许久的人就躺在你面前，嘴里还含着你的性器，那张嘴——不知是因为药物作用，还是本能反应，或是他本来就又骚又贱——已经开始谄媚地嘬你的性器了。  
你伸手去摸他带着得体弧度的长发，浅棕色的发丝不再那么服帖，有些散乱地挡住他错愕的榛子色眼睛。他好像终于反应过来自己要被强奸了，用尽全身力气抬起手去推你的胯，想把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
他当然拗不过你。你攥住他后脑的柔顺卷发，把他压到自己的阴茎上。粗壮的肉柱把他的嘴撑大，腮肉因为口腔的张开而微微内陷。你像使用玩具似的毫不怜悯地肏他的嘴，把他喉咙深处微弱的呼救和诅咒声用进出的性器堵住。  
“感觉怎么样，嗯？”你把收音用的话筒拿近，对准他的嘴，“来谈谈吧，大家都在看你呢。”  
你故意让他知道自己的淫态正在被众人观赏，还攥着他的头发把半截性器顶进他的喉咙里，让话筒把他呜咽和被顶弄出的带着喉音的水声放大。他推拒得越厉害，你顶得越狠，进出之间没忘记把阴茎抽出来让他缓一口气，顺带把带出来的涎液涂抹到他被噎得通红的脸颊上。  
粗暴的口交让他喘不过气来，每次的诅咒和讨饶都换来变本加厉的暴行。他不知道你给他下了剂量不小的春药，即便被当做性玩具一样使用，他的阴茎还是硬着，把西裤的裆部顶得鼓鼓囊囊。他为此感到羞耻和惊惧，但是又无法不服从自己的本性。  
“你就喜欢这样对不对？”  
你也看到了他鼓起来的裆部，把自己的阴茎抽出来，一手攥着他的头发，另一只手握着那根刚被伺候舒服、更硬了几分的性器，在他脸上拍打，用涎水和前液把那张平日里对镜头抛惯了媚眼的脸抹花。  
“被人强奸还这么爽，”你摸向他的下身，把那团鼓起来的肉柱圈到手中揉捏，“怪不得人家背后都说你是条骚母狗……”  
不知是因为言语的刺激，还是你动作的影响，药物作用下的身体难以自控，他大声喘息，下半身颤栗着就那么射在了自己的裤子里。  
你看着乳白色的精液从织物的空隙中慢慢渗透出来，抬手揩去一点，把沾了精液的手指捅进他的嘴里，抹在他舌头上。“尝尝你自己的东西，我都不知道你会这么享受被强奸。”你几乎带了笑意，看他仍沉浸在射精过后的疲乏与迷蒙中，却下意识地把你的手指舔净，然后含在嘴里热情地嘬吸，像条得了奖励的狗。  
高潮让他不再有力气反抗，而春药仿佛迷惑了他的心智，把他的羞耻心与理智全部锁住，只留下对于快感的本能追求。  
药力作用下他恢复得极快，不一会儿射过一次的阴茎又把湿透了的裤子撑起来。  
他把两条腿蜷起来，膝盖张开，迷糊地拽着你的手，口中不住地呻吟。本来粉白的脸上笼上了一层轻薄的红雾，他在求你，放下自尊和廉耻之心决定追求最简单的快活。  
你拧了一把他颤巍巍的奶子，跪坐到他身后，把他的大腿掰开。直到这时候你才意识到，他没穿内裤，还长了个女人一样的屄。  
那个多情的小穴已经流了一裤子的淫水，把西裤浸得湿透，布料紧紧地黏在他的屁股上，连他两腿间那个屄穴的形状都清晰可见，两瓣嫩肉因为空虚和偶尔的快感而时不时地抽搐几下，把西裤的布料往里夹得更深。  
你知道他骚，但是没想到能骚到这种程度。不穿内裤就去参加颁奖典礼，人模人样地对着镜头微笑，下半身在镜头前不着痕迹地扭捏，用略硬的布料抚慰自己难被满足的性欲。他根本不怕别人看他被肏吧，他应该很享受，不然也不会大庭广众地发骚，真空着就去勾搭男人。  
想到这，你从他身上下来，丢给他一根电动的黑色假阴茎。  
“想爽就自己来。”  
他忙不迭地起身，褪下裤子，先拢了拢散到额前的碎发，然后握着那根假阴茎小心谨慎地舔了一圈，用口水为它润滑。  
简单的动作也被他做得极为淫荡。你调整了一下机位，让镜头刚好对准他贪婪嘬吸的脸。  
他一定习惯于这样做，伏低身子用舌头伺候那根玩具的样子没有半点含糊，还用双手握住底座时不时来个深喉，放任涎水流到茎身上的样子让你看到了他的熟练和讨好。  
给假阴茎做口交并不能满足他的欲望，只会让他的后穴更空虚饥渴，但他懂得怎样好好照顾自己，让自己舒坦。真正让他兴奋起来的除了药物，还有自己正被不知多少人看着的事实。他的放荡不是自我贬低，而是赤裸裸的勾引，他愿意看别人为他勃起却肏不到他的窘相，他只愿意被自己的老婆肏，但特殊情况下也不会苦了自己。  
没有人强迫时，认清情况以后他反而更放荡自如。  
他一只手扶住假阴茎，用自己红嫩魅人的舌头上上下下地舔弄，用嘴唇包裹住龟头吮吸出啧啧响声；而另一只手抽出空闲，还记得打理自己垂下来的长发。他抬起眼皮，在长睫毛下透过镜头打量正对着他的影像自慰的观众，也眨眨纯情的漂亮眼睛，用这双不知骗了多少人、让人家觉得他憨厚朴实的眸子向你抛去一两个媚眼。  
你险些被他激怒，明明他才是被绑架，被强奸的那个，却让你感觉控制权尽数被他夺了去。  
“快点！别磨蹭！”你朝他晃晃手中的遥控器，示意他赶快把那根玩具吃进去。“真他妈是个贱婊子。”  
其实他也早就受不了了，忍着春药和自己本性里就有的淫欲的折磨，他屄里流出的水因为他蹲坐的动作从那两瓣嫩肉上滴下来，把身子底下的床单打湿了一小块。你的命令在他听来并不是命令，而是一种求饶——你甚至先于他承受不住。而事实也确是如此。  
他坐下，对着镜头张开腿，阴茎硬挺挺地顶在肚子上，伸出手去把自己两腿间的嫩穴剥开。那个屄穴显然比女性的要小一些，粉嫩可爱，几乎没有毛发，却像最老道的妓女的穴一样，每次收缩都挤出一股粘滑的淫水来，把翕张的穴口弄得湿漉漉的。  
他又吮了一口假阴茎的龟头，把那东西舔得油亮，随后一只手扒着自己的嫩穴，缓慢地把那个湿漉漉的玩具往自己的穴里推。  
刚进去时大概是因为玩具太粗，而穴口不大，他遇到了一点阻碍，但他很快适应起来，把玩具略微抽出一截，前后运动着手腕，让假阴茎在他的体内进进出出，把嫩穴肏软。  
话筒还没有拿开，随意地扔在他腿边，把他肉穴吮吸假阳具传出的啧啧水声放大，可他并不介意，甚至于压低了腰，主动地离它更近一些。你在看着他自慰的样子撸动自己的性器，他完全懂得，于是放开了嗓子去喘去叫，好像自己吃进去的是什么会让他爽上天的好东西。  
那根玩具被他一点一点地吞进去，他小心翼翼地用肉穴夹紧它，扭动手腕让头部和柱身的花纹刚好能蹭到自己最敏感的位置。他能感觉到这东西已经把他发育得并不算太完全的阴道撑满了，两瓣薄嫩的软肉被那个橡胶玩具撑得发胀，几乎是紧紧地箍在柱身上，被挤成了玩具的形状。他想动一动，让自己舒服一下，好好品尝这根粗壮的东西，但你毫无预兆地把震动开关推到了最大档。  
他抽搐一下，呻吟都变了调，直接被搅得夹紧双腿向前趴跪下来。夹着玩具的屄在它启动的一瞬就潮吹了，阴茎也又喷出一股精水，从龟头上往下滴着。  
他完全没了镇定自若的气度，一只手夹在腿中间，想把埋在穴里的东西拽出来。可那玩具还不停在他的肉道里扭动侵犯，蛮横地在敏感柔软的穴里肆意挤压按揉。他下身爽得痉挛，扒着被子想往出爬却没有力气，也不知想逃出谁的侵犯。屄穴喷的水从柱体和肉穴之间的缝隙淌出来，把黑色的玩具也弄得湿滑。  
你攥着遥控器，琢磨着他快承受不住时就调低几档，看他开始重新掌控住自己的身体时又猛地调到高档。玩具在他穴肉里肆虐搅动，粗暴地碾过每一个他自己熟知的或刚刚发现的敏感点，他想把它拔出来，可是刚抽出一小半反而又被抵着穴道中间的敏感软肉碾压。他的理智让他想逃离，可是下身的嘴却紧紧咬住那根东西，欲望使他拔出一些以后又不由自主地推回去，看上去不但没有求饶的意思，更像是欲求不满地用玩具肏自己已经被折磨得通红的屄穴。  
原本似乎熟练勾人的喘息声变成没了章法的呻吟，他无暇顾及自己的喉咙，每声挣扎的淫喘后都带着渐弱的气音，随后又被下一声呻吟打断。羞耻心和勾引人为乐的狐媚心思都被他抛下了，他好像真的被那个玩具玩坏了似的，跪趴在床上，屁股撅起来，漂亮脸蛋抵着床褥，嘴角的涎水和眼泪一道把床单浸成深色。  
他已经没有多余的力气去顾及其他，身子下的床单已经被淫水和尿液，还有精液打得湿透。强制的高潮让他下身痉挛，爽得栗色眼珠都翻起来，呻吟声里也带上了隐约的哭音。玩具和药物都让他没办法停下来，只能承受高潮以后又被唤起的折磨。他再没心思梳笼自己的长发，甚至连抚慰一下自己的阴茎或是动动自己屄里吞着的玩具都无力抬手，等你走过去时，他已经被玩成了软软的一滩，里里外外都透着骚媚的婊子味儿。  
他的后穴出乎你意料的紧软顺服，好像他早就把自己预备好了想吞下什么东西一样。你没把他前面屄穴塞着的玩具假阴茎拿出来，径直把自己捅进了他后面的肉洞里。  
被玩具折磨让他已经全然没有了留神他处的精神，直到你把龟头塞进他的后穴一点，他才从嗓子眼里挤出一声变调的呜咽。  
紧致的肠肉比他所表现出来的要热情许多，你刚捅进一半，肉壁就谄媚地缠上来，用湿热的软肉吸裹你的性器。  
“怎么不看镜头了，”你把手指揉进他柔顺蜷曲的发丝里，贴着他的后颈问他。  
他不答话，被肏得连榛子色的眸子都失了焦。  
你故意地没把整根性器全捅进去，刚进到一半便停下来。他的腰已经软了，双腿也撑不住自己的身子，把你掐住他精瘦腰线的手和你塞进后穴的阴茎当做支撑自己的支点，像是无意识似的，又仿佛最低贱的妓女一般，扭着腰把屁股往你的阴茎上送。  
他其实没怎么被真正的男人肏过，他原本习惯被假的没温度的东西撑开。而真实的温度和经络的搏动让他难以自持，穴口的满足让内里的空虚更明显，他扭了扭腰，把屁股撅起一点，贪婪地想把你的阴茎全吃进去。  
你看出他心中所想，嗤笑着抬手在他屁股上印下几个响亮的红印子，把软弹的臀肉打得发颤。  
他只是脱下了裤子，并没把衬衫和上衣一并脱掉，现在那套体面的黑衬衫和黑西服早就被污浊的液体染得乱七八糟。你不愿意扯他的领子，于是顺手攥紧他的发尾，手腕用力强迫他抬起头来对着镜头，下身猛地把整根全都捅进他的后穴里，顶得他向前一趔趄，又被你拽回来按到自己的阴茎上。  
“贱货，就该把你拴上链子卖到老鸨子那里去。天天都被男人喂得满满的才合你心意吧。”  
粗硬的性器在他体内顶弄，把他的穴口连同肉道一起撑成阴茎的形状。你把玩具又重新调到高档，就着前面穴口的嗡嗡震动声把他的后穴肏出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响。他不知自己是爽还是疼，也许二者兼有，周遭在他眼前变得模糊发白，实际的东西只有他身后的两根阴茎，还有自己饕淫无度的欲望。  
你按下开关，让那根玩具不断地吐出假的，多到夸张精液，用乳白色的液体把他前面已经被肏肿了的穴道填满。而自己的下身肏得又重又狠，囊袋把他雪白的肉臀拍打出清脆的啪啪声，穴口薄薄的一圈肉也被肏红，在你抽出一点时便紧紧地箍上去。他口中呜咽不停，被你扯着头发强制抬起头来，把那张精致但淫乱的脸蛋展示给镜头那边对着他撸动性器的“观众”们。  
润滑液被粗壮的性器和因为快感不断紧缩的肠道挤出来，又在肉体的交合撞击下变成拉丝的黏液，  
让性器进出的声音变得更加粘腻淫荡。他大概已经失了神，不再挣扎或是逢迎地扭动身子，只是随着你的侵犯在喉咙里飘出一声两声微弱的呻吟来，甚至于连嘴也忘了闭上，牙关也没气力咬紧，任自己的一小截舌头吐在外头，嘴角流下的涎水让修剪齐整的胡子也变得湿润晶亮。你在他的身体里发泄自己的欲望，他看上去不再敏感，可是内里还是同样的贪婪饥渴，每次你想退出来都被他暖热紧致的肠肉引诱得再次顶撞到最里面。  
他的性器又重新立起来，垂在腿间随着你的动作前后晃动。你摸准了他的敏感点，每次都直顶着那里碾磨。他爽，呻吟声都带着哭腔，但已经射不出什么东西，龟头在吐出几股清液以后，淅淅沥沥地漏出尿来，软下来的性器随着你抽插的动作喷着尿水，有几滴甚至淋到了他的衬衫和歪扭的领带上。  
等到你射进他身体里，把阴茎和玩具都从他下体抽出来时，那两个肉洞已经没办法合拢了。嫩屄被玩具肏得红艳的软肉都翻出来，后穴也被捅成了个阴茎粗细的洞，虽然已经被肏得熟烂，但两个肉穴还是一张一合地像想要嘬吸谁的阴茎一样，每次收缩都从穴口里又挤出一股浊液，看得你下腹又开始发紧。  
“醒醒，该拍宣传照了。”  
你拍拍他的脸，在他的胡须和厚实柔软的卷发上把自己的阴茎蹭干净，然后拿起手机——没管他到底有没有清醒——对准他被折腾得一塌糊涂的下体和潮红的脸拍了几张照。以后他会想要回这些东西的，用自己的屁股来换也说不定。  
把直播关掉，你舒舒服服地在他身边坐下，给几个朋友打了电话。药效还要挺久才过，估计他过一会儿就又清醒过来了吧，哪有不让朋友们也来尝尝这狐狸精的道理。


	6. 爸爸饲养守则（不是pwp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芭变成狐狸的小短文，（流水账）  
> 是朋友的梗～

乔瑟夫从书堆的上层拿起一本《赤狐饲养守则》来，耐心地从第一页开始浏览。  
他家没养狐狸，只有一条小卷毛狗和几只猫；他也没有什么养狐狸的朋友。他买这本书完全是因为：  
他爸爸变成了一只狐狸。  
一只长条的，毛茸茸，爱甩尾巴和眯起眼睛嘤嘤叫的标准赤狐。  
妈妈和姐姐完全不相信他，她们坚持认为爸爸明明还正常去参加活动了呀，只是最近很忙不能总回家而已。狐狸？狐狸只是乔瑟夫为了掩盖自己私自收养宠物的荒诞借口而已。  
可是从一开始，他就知道这只毛茸茸的小东西就是他爸爸。

他从床上醒过来时，这只狐狸就躺在他旁边的枕头上，缩成一个软乎乎的温暖长毛小球，枕在自己的大尾巴上，身体随着均匀的呼吸微微起伏。那是昨晚爸爸睡的位置！  
等到他把狐狸拍醒时，那双和爸爸一模一样的栗子色眼睛告诉他，他的猜想是对的。  
狐狸好像没意识到什么问题——它曾经是个人的问题。它张大嘴巴，把前爪在床上伸展开，撅起大尾巴打了个长长的狐狸哈欠，然后眨巴眨巴亮晶晶的眼睛看了看乔瑟夫。它显然记得这是自己的儿子，因为它抬起前爪用毛茸茸的小爪子尖儿碰了碰小男孩的脸颊，随后站起来给了儿子一个热情的犬科专属早安吻。  
它还记得今天该它做早餐。从床上利落地跳下来，爪子把地板踩得吧哒吧哒响。  
乔瑟夫跟着那条支棱起来的大尾巴到厨房。狐狸怎么做早饭呀！  
狐狸确实不能做早饭。爸爸狐狸在发现自己没办法跳上灶台，也没办法打开冰箱以后，尾巴耷拉下来了。它扭头看看儿子，耳朵也压低了一点。它在生气，可是又不好教儿子看到。爸爸的狐狸脑瓜里想出的最好解决方法是到墙角去，哼哼几声生一生闷气，饭只能让妈妈做啦。  
乔瑟夫不得不承认，爸爸生气的时候很可爱。他看着厨房墙角哼哼唧唧的一团毛球，忍不住走过去蹲下，抬起手揉了揉爸爸的毛脑袋瓜。  
这举动把他俩都吓了一跳，爸爸狐狸惊觉原来被揉一揉头顶的毛如此舒服，舒服到没办法做早餐的气都消了大半。它扭捏半天，用前爪碰碰儿子的手，然后昂起头，露出自己脖子上和胸前的厚毛，从嗓子眼里发出几声连它自己都没想到的讨好嘤声。  
乔瑟夫很会摸狗，家里的小狗都喜欢和他玩。他体会到爸爸的意思，试探着伸手挠了挠狐狸的下巴，嘤声更大了，连大尾巴都开始控制不住地摇。爸爸好像有点害羞，闭上眼睛不看他，可是爪子又搭着他的手臂，示意他继续。  
男孩给爸爸做了个全身按摩，直到狐狸舒服得躺在地上翻开肚皮还不让他停，毛尾巴甩在他腿上怪痒痒的。  
最后是他把爸爸抱回房间里的，狐狸爸爸本来很不愿意被儿子抱在怀里——可是实在太舒服了，它没忍住。

当务之急是学会怎么照顾爸爸。他看得出，现在的爸爸确实只是一只狐狸，虽然狐狸自身以他的爸爸自居吧，但是一般的爸爸可不会缠着儿子要挠挠，还开心得嘤嘤叫，尾巴快要摇到天上去。

。  
乔瑟夫在翻那本狐狸饲养专用书，书上说赤狐不能吃人类的食物，最好喂食专用的狐狸饲料。  
他扭头看看爸爸，它正用后腿站起来，前爪努力往前伸，试图把桌子里的另一块奶油小蛋糕也吃到嘴里。  
“爸爸！”  
他急切地想制止它，可是那张闻声扭过来的沾满奶油的狐狸脸告诉他全晚了。  
狐狸没听到下文，干脆后腿一蹬蹿到桌子上，把头埋进蛋糕里吃得鼻子和胡子上全是奶油。  
好在最后实践证明，关于食物的那条规则对由人变成的狐狸并不适用。后来乔瑟夫干脆放开来让爸爸大胆地吃水果派和奶油蛋糕小饼干，反正爸爸胖了也很可爱。

。  
妈妈和姐姐很喜欢这只狐狸——虽然她们谁也不认为这是爸爸——但她们没时间领它出去玩。带爸爸遛弯的责任自然又落在了乔瑟夫身上。  
“爸爸！遛遛啦！”  
对着小动物你总是会不由自主地嗲起嗓子说起叠词，即使那个小动物是爸爸，也是个毛茸茸的可爱爸爸。  
爸爸狐狸闻声从屋里撒开四条腿飞奔到门口，拐弯的时候还差点因为地板太滑摔个大跟头。  
它喜欢遛弯，狐狸都喜欢出去遛弯，即使是爸爸狐狸也改不了这个基因里刻着的事实。它坐在儿子跟前，叼着背带和项圈等着小男孩给它套上。  
乔瑟夫决定今天换个方式遛弯。他把背带给爸爸穿上以后，卡着狐狸的两条前腿把爸爸举了起来，它显然吓了一跳，四只爪子木在空中，尾巴也卷到了腿中间。  
男孩把爸爸放在了他胸前的兜里，有点像他小时候爸爸装他的那个。  
把大尾巴安稳地放进兜里费了半天的力气，最后父子俩一致同意让尾巴从空隙里垂在外面。这样爸爸既可以安心地用尾巴表达自己抑制不住的喜悦，又省下了装进尾巴装不进身子的麻烦。  
狐狸就这样被揣在怀里逛了一趟公园，在儿子的耳边兴奋地吵了一路，不算被汽车喇叭吓到和拒绝被路人蹂躏，它一共用毛茸茸的脑袋瓜蹭了乔瑟夫五十八次。

。  
书上说狐狸通常不适合与其他宠物一起饲养。这个问题在乔瑟夫家里也存在，倒不是书里提到的，狐狸会嫉妒，之类的原因，而是因为爸爸很喜欢坐在猫猫狗狗旁边用手帮它们梳毛（之前用手，现在用爪子），而家里的猫狗呢，对新来的小动物总是会带着些敌意的。  
爸爸变成狐狸的第二天，它踱到家里那只小狗旁边，躺下了，惬意地往小狗身上一靠，把狗吓得一激灵，对着爸爸龇了牙。狐狸也被吓一跳，毛都炸起来，还试图把爪子放在小狗身上安抚对方，结果差点被咬掉小爪尖儿。  
同样的事在猫身上发生过三次以后，乔瑟夫决定做点什么。  
当然不可能把宠物或者爸爸其中之一赶出家门，看样子爸爸对小动物的爱也不会因为被抓两下而减少半分。  
他决定给爸爸做一件衣服，用爸爸原来的旧衣服做，沾了爸爸的味道，狗也许就不会再有那么大的敌意。  
这方法的效果如他所料。他把爸爸的一件旧黑衬衫改成了适合狐狸身型穿的小了不少码的同款，爸爸很满意，狗狗也很满意，愿意让狐狸靠在自己身上，把头枕在卷曲的毛毛里，用爪子和肉垫给它做做皮毛按摩。  
可是猫不吃这一套，还是那么不近狐情，拒绝让爸爸靠近。  
乔瑟夫只能把爸爸抱在怀里，有人做帮手，猫们才勉勉强强同意不跑开，而让那只新来的狐狸用爪子揉揉它们的脑瓜和身子。

狐狸当了乔瑟夫的爸爸足有三个月之久，后来不知哪一天，狐狸消失了，爸爸又重新出现在他身边，不会因为够不到灶台而生闷气，需要自己的小男孩去揉揉下巴哄开心，也不能被装在口袋里带出去遛弯，脚边总有小宠物殷切地围着，不需要再由他帮忙才能摸到猫。那件小黑衬衫被乔瑟夫藏在柜子的最底下（上面还黏着好几根赤色的狐狸毛）。  
他开始写一本书，以纠正《赤狐饲养守则》里面的错误。他坚信自己的《爸爸饲养守则》一定能够发表，因为这一切都是真的——他有次在厨房里看到了爸爸的衣服下摆里面藏着一条好大好蓬松的狐狸尾巴！


	7. 飞机上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芭在飞机上被搞的摸鱼，梗来自朋友👍

你坐在他身边三个小时，看他吃饭，戴着耳机闭目养神，用眼角余光有意无意地盯着他鼓起来的胸口瞧。衬衫的领口是敞开的，露出它的锁骨和一点若有若无的女人似的乳缝。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”  
你把饮料倒在他裤子上了。  
“没关系。”他直起背，原谅的话刚出口，就被你的动作打断。  
你就着帮他擦水道歉的姿势，顺势把手按在了他的裆上。湿透的裤子裹住他的大腿，让那个鼓起来的东西更明显。  
“你干什么？”  
他语气明显不客气，眉毛拧在一起，但是下身却在你揉捏的动作下挺立起来。  
“你不想让别人看到自己这样吧，说不定还会被人拍下来，放到那些八卦网站上。”你凑到他耳边。  
不知是威胁的作用，还是你的动作让他分了神，他又瞪了你一眼，把头扭向窗外，往旁边躲了躲，大概意思是我们互不追究两不相欠。你当然不肯，伸长了胳膊又去揉他的胯下，隔着裤子摸到他的龟头，用两根指头扯动布料，让粗糙的衣物在他敏感的部位磨蹭。  
他的性器和传说中他的脾气一样，精神得挺快，又硬又粗，把被饮料打湿的裆部撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。  
“适可而止……”他耳朵都红了，还咬着牙压低声音警告你。  
你朝他笑笑，手上动作还是没停，握住他支楞起来的阴茎隔着裤子揉弄。另一只手把手机举在他眼前，让他看屏幕上自己大庭广众之下不知廉耻地勃起的样子。  
他不出声了，往座位里又缩了缩，厌烦地想逃出你的骚扰，却在你按住他的马眼磨蹭时差点叫出声。  
“婊子还想什么守身如玉呢。”  
你扯过一条毯子，盖在你们两个腿上，在毯子的掩护下把他的裤子拉链拉开，就手握住了他弹出来的性器。他还在半推半就，用手心带茧的手掌擒住了你的手腕，可是也不用力，你一揉他的龟头，他的手就松一下，好像想要把你的手拿开，又想自己干脆痛痛快快地爽一把。  
在你的挑弄下，他手心出了汗，呼吸也变得粗重。他怕别人发现自己不合时宜的生理反应，把呻吟全都吞进肚子里，只是在你耳边嗯嗯呃呃的小声低喘，呼出一口气的时候迫不得已地带出一连串压低了的喘息。  
前座一个穿西装的男人，看上去像个生意人，疑惑地往后看了一眼。你看到他扫过来的目光，手底下上下撸动得更快。他赶忙狠狠地咬了一口自己的下唇，把差点脱口的淫喘憋回嗓子里。  
哼，装什么呢。你笑他，贴着他耳根说，也不看看自己满脸潮红的骚货样子。  
他不敢说话，怕自己一张嘴还没骂出几句脏话来，就忍不住先喘上了。只是用栗子色的漂亮眼珠瞪你，你手下动作一紧，他这凶相又变成了难以抑制的淫态，身子都弓起来，一只手直往自己的胯下钻，想赶快把自己撸射，逃出这被人钳制的不上不下的状态。  
“嘘，空姐要过来了。”  
他慌忙松开手，做出一副正儿八经的样子来，靠着椅子端起一本杂志来看。  
空姐走过来帮前面的那位先生倒上一杯饮料，看他脸色泛红，弯下腰问他有什么需要帮助的地方没有。  
他还想像以前那么自如地对着人家笑笑，你没让他如愿，在毯子下的手绕过他硬邦邦顶在肚子上的性器，摸到了他藏得隐秘的屄口。那个肉缝早就湿了，淌出来的水把他的工装裤都弄得黏糊糊一片。你没直接捅进去。他明显感觉到了你的动作，下半身直发紧，对空姐的笑容也变得僵硬了，匆忙摇摇头，示意她赶快走。  
“好的，有需要您叫我就好。”  
他解脱了似的点头，露出职业微笑来，向她道谢。  
空姐还没走远，你就急不可耐地把手指捅进了他湿热的小穴里。你刚插进去，他就攥着毯子的一角射了，手指捏得发白，阴茎在你的手腕上方抽搐着射出一股又一股的精液。你倒没介意，把手指往他的小洞里又挤进去一点。  
“你这女人的洞比你男人的东西敏感多了啊。”你在他耳边低声说，感觉到自己的手指被软肉又绞紧了一些。  
他好像被肏屄肏惯了，你刚捅进去，从穴里就又挤出一股粘腻的水来，顺着你抽插的指缝往下流。他根本掩饰不住自己的淫态，扭头看向窗外，怕被人看到自己眼神迷离的样子，下身却随着你的动作吞咽，饥渴地想吞进去更多。  
“您好，请问您是那位演员吗？”  
又是那个空姐，她好像后知后觉地意识到那个奇怪的乘客是位难以一遇的电影明星，紧张地握着自己的手机想来讨个合影。  
你眯起眼睛假寐，毯子底下却把塞进他穴里的两根手指撑开，用指节蹭他紧致的肉壁。你听到他闷哼一声，把腿并紧了些，结果肉穴却不听话地又抽搐着喷出一股水。  
“可以……当然可以……”他向来不拒绝粉丝的合影请求，即使握着手机的手已经开始发抖，还是热情地微笑，靠过去和她合影。  
你微眯着眼睛，估摸他快按下快门了，干脆地又往他的屄里塞进一根手指，用三根手指把他的嫩穴捅出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
那空姐还沉浸在见到名人的惊喜中，没意识到自己合影的对象表情古怪，笑容勉强得像要哭出来，也没注意空气里弥漫的淫靡气味。欢欣地道谢以后回去欣赏合照了。  
他也没力气再瞪你，扭捏地把腿叉开，后背靠在椅子上，用两条丰腴的大腿夹你的手，明显是想要更多的饥渴样子。  
前座的男人又回头两次，眼神疑惑，却没发现什么异样，只是让他把你的手指夹得更紧。  
每次有人经过，你手上的动作就快起来，把三个指节全都送进他软嫩的穴里，把那个紧致的小穴肏出淫荡的水声。他几乎掩盖不住自己的呻吟，靠紧咬牙关死撑，胸脯随着喘息起起伏伏。  
又一个乘客经过的时候，他屄口紧缩一下，喷出一大股淫水，阴茎也抽动着漏出几股热腾腾的尿来。  
你把手抽出来，用沾着浊液的手指去蹭他的脸。“你怎么还尿了？”你嘲笑他，骂他是被肏坏了的骚婊子。  
他瘫在椅子上喘气，也不反驳，急匆匆地把手伸到座位底下想看看有没有被自己流出来的水弄湿。  
前面的男人转过头，皱皱鼻子，大概是闻到了什么味道。  
你站起身，去卫生间洗手，路过那男人身边时低头跟他说，我们可以换一换位置。男人一愣，马上了然地朝你笑笑，坐到了还没缓过神来的他身边。


End file.
